Hate or?
by Kiseka Amamiya
Summary: Kuroko tetsuna, siswi SMP Teikou yang phobia terhadp lelaki. Tapi entah keberuntungan atau kesialan yang menimpanya, ia terpaksa tinggal serumah dengan Akashi selaku ketua OSIS disana yang ternyata sangat sadis! [ Akashi x fem! Kuroko ] chapter 4 update! "Nijimura. Nijimura Shuuzo. Aku mantan kapten tim basket ini."
1. Chapter 1

**Hate or...?**

**.**

**Genre : friendship, romance, hurt/comfort, dll**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Kuroko tetsuna, siswi SMP Teikou yang phobia terhadp lelaki. Tapi entah keberuntungan atau kesialan yang menimpanya, ia terpaksa tinggal serumah dengan Akashi selaku ketua OSIS disana yang ternyata sangat sadis! [ Akashi x fem! Kuroko ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuna. Murid 2 SMP Teikou yang keberadaannya sangat sulit diketahui. Bahkan gurunya memerlukan GPS untuk mencarinya. Itupun kalau kuroko-nya nyalain GPS-nya. Kalau nggak? Yang penting, kuroko itu orang yang pendiam dan temannya sedikit. Ingat! Se-di-kit! Bukannya nggak ada sama sekali! Dia memiliki teman sepermainan –yang kalo ga salah pernah kebawa truk pas nyari lucky itemnya- ya, dia adalah Midorima Shintaro selaku wakil ketua OSIS di sana. Kok bisa? Tanykan pada pensil ajaib (tapi cibop)-nya.

Hari ini hari selasa. Seperti biasa, kuroko selalu pulang sendiri di hari tersebut karena midorima punya urusan OSIS setiap hari selasa. Seringkali kuroko menawarkan bantuan, namun selalu ditolak midorima dengan wajah masam. Waktu ditanya 'kenapa', midorima pasti selalu menjawab 'udah, pulang aja sono!'. Memang kurang ajar temannya itu. Tapi karena kuroko itu tipe orang yang mudah nurut, dia pasti langsung meng-iya-kan seluruh jawaban. Eit- tapi kalau waktu ngoreksi pekerjaan temen ga pernah di benerin semua.

Kuroko itu phobia terhadap lelaki, karena dulu dia pernah di siksa oleh ayahnya. Tapi kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan seorang lelaki bernama midorima? Soalnya, dia berpikir kalau cowok bertampang baik itu orang jahat. Sedangkan bertampang aneh itu orang baik. Sejak kapan dia berpikir seperti itu? Tayakan pada midorima saja.

Tapi, sejak ortu-nya meninggal, dia selalu menginap ke rumah Midorima, walau ia tahu kalau tak selamanya ia akan ada disitu.

Oke, udah cukup, kan profilnya kuroko? Balik ke cerita!

Kuroko sedang berjalan pulang, namun tiba-tiba kertas yang ia pegang terbang karena angin. Ia mengejar kertasnya itu. Untungnya kertasnya menuju ke taman yang jarang dihuni- salah, dikunjungi. Ia menangkap kertasnya itu.

Namun, sialnya ia tersandung oleh 'sesuatu' sehingga ia terjatuh. Anehnya, ia tak merasakan sakit. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan ia mendapati seorang lelaki yang tengah memandangnya heran. Kuroko baru sadar kalau dirinya tengah terbaring di atas tubuh lelaki bersurai merah dan warna matanypun merah tersebut. Mengingat kuroko itu phobia terhadap lelaki, ia langsung menghindar dan langsung bergegas pergi.

"Kuroko...san?"

Panggilan tersebut menghentikan pergerakan, dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata lelaki tadi. Sungguh, kuroko sangat tidak ingin berurusan lagi denga lelaki itu. Namun, karena pensaran akan cowok itu bisa mengetahui namany walaupun ia sangat jarang 'dilihat' oleh orang lain, ia memilih untuk meladeninya.

"A-apa?" ucapnya gagap.

"Ini kertas milikmu?" lelaki itu mengangkat sebuh kertas yang diduga milik kuroko.

"E-eh? I-i-i-iya, itu milikku."

"Nih," ucapnya menyerahkan kertas itu, namun sama sekali tak beranjak dari temppatnya, sehingga membuat kuroko harus mendekat untuk mengambil kertas tersebut. Akhirya dengan segenap teaga dan kekuatannya, kuroko mendekati lelaki tersebut dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan tasnya. Mengulurkan tangannya seraya meminta kertasnya tersebut. Dengan heran, lelaki tersebut memberikan kertas yang ia pegang ke tangan kuroko yang terulur, dan tak sengaja tangan mereka sempat bersentuhan sehingga kuroko langsung kabur setelah merebut kertasnya dari lelaki itu.

Sesampainya di rumah tumpangannya –rumah midorima-, ia mendapati seorang lelaki berumur 20-30-an sedang berbicara dengan ibunya midorima. Ia mendekati mereka (yg tentu sambil menjauhi lelaki yg tak dikenalnya).

"Oh, jangan-jangan ini yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuna?" ucap lelaki tersebut menolehkan pandangan ke tetsuna yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik bibinya –ibunya midorima-. Kuroko tak berkata ap-apa, kemudian bibinya (a.k.a ibunya midorima /dahtau!) berkata kepada lelaki tersebut, "maaf, dia itu phobia terhadap lelaki."

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu kusapaikan pesanku sekarang dan pergi. Dengar, kuroko tetsuna-san, mulai nanti malam kau akan tinggal dirumahku. Maid-maid yang akan menjemputmu nanti akan menjelaskan kepadamu secara rinci. Aku pamit dulu," kemudian lelaki tersebut pergi setelah menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mempedulikan wajah kuroko yang tengah shok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi besok kau akan pindah, kuroko? Eh, bukannya aku peduli, ya! Aku hanya **SEDIKIT** penasaran nodayo!" ucap midorima.

"e-eh.. iya..." kuroko meluk boneka.

"ke rumah siapa?"

"nggak tau,..."

"lha?!"

"dia tidak memberitahuku!"

".. kalau begitu, aku akan tanya ke ibuku. Ibu-" midorima pun beranjak ke dapur, diduga ibunya disitu. Dan beberpa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan keringat dingin di wajahnya. "Siap-siap mati, kuroko."

"eh?"

**Keesokan harinya**

**(kuroko POV)**

Kini aku sudah berada tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang megahnya luar binasa nauzubileh (kamu OOC ya lama2, kur /gegarasiapa?!) meskipun masih jam 10 mlam. rumah tersebut bertingkat 6 lantai. Aku tak mengerti ini mansion atau rumah? Ah, keduanya sama saja. Bahkan ada air mancur di halaman yang luasnya seperti sawah. Pemilik rumah ini kelewatan kaya rasanya.

Oh, iya. Bagi yang penasaran tentang obrolanku dan midorima-kun tadi malam, dia tetap tak memberitahuku nama orang yang akan mengizinkan aku tinggal dirumahnya. Ya, aku harap ada anak perempuan di rumah ini. Ya kali aja orang kaya begitu belum nikah. Oh, iya. Kalau tidak salah papan nama di gerbang masuk bertulis 'Akashi'. Aku merasa mengenali nama itu, namun masa bodoh lah.

Saat aku memasuki rumah itu dengan ragu, seorang maid menyambutku dan mengantar ke kamar baruku di lantai 3. Setelah menunjukkan kamar dan mengatakan peraturan di keluarga 'akashi', maid tersebut berpamit pergi ke dapur. Aku pun hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku akhirnya selasai merapikan barang-barangku. Aku sedikit merasa aneh sdikit? Nggak juga... sepi? Iya. Biasanya kalau aku pulang kerumah midorima-kun, aku pasti disambut bibi yang tengah menjemur baju. Da itu membatku sangat nyaman. Disini aku merasa sepi karena tak ada teman bermain.

Kemudian lantunan musik dari biola terdengar di sebelah kamarku. Apa ada anak lain yangtinggal disini? Pertanyaan itu membuatku penasaran dan pergi ke luar kamar. Di sebelah kamarku tertulis 'ruang musik'. Oh, hei. Apa ini sekolah? Sampai ada ruang musiknya segla...

Kulihat kedalam ruangan tersebut lewat kaca di pintu. Kulihat ada seseorang yang sedang bermain biola. Wajahnya tak dapat kulihat dengan pasti. Kututup mataku dan kufokuskan mendengar lantunan musik tersebut. Tak lama kemudian musik tersebut terputus, dan pintu didepanku terbuka sehingga membuatku terkejut dan membuka mataku. Kulihat yang ada didepan mataku adalah seorang lelaki yang kemarin kutemui di taman. Oh, ya ampun kenapa aku tak mengingatnya dia, kan Akashi Seijuro, ketua OSIS di sekolahku dan sangat berbakat dalam semua bidang!

Karena kaget, aku terjatuh terduduk di lantai koridor.

"Kau... anak yang mulai hari ini tinggal disini, kan, Kuroko Tetsuna-san? Kudengar kau phobia laki-laki." Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Ah, mungkin dia diberitahu ayahnya tadi. Dan aku harus bagaimana ini? Aku tak boleh berteriak karena peraturan dan ini masih pagi buta.

"I-iya."

"Akashi Seijuro desu. Yoroshiku," ia mengulurkan tangannya seraya menyuruhku untuk berdiri. Ragu, aku menerima tngannya itu. "K-kuroko... tetsuna desu... y-yoroshiku mou..." aku pun ditarik berdiri olehnya. Hampir saja aku ingin menangis karena takut.

Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telingaku dan berkata, "Jangan sampai kau menggangguku," dengan wajah mengancam kemudian kembali masuk ke ruang musik. Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus tinggal seatap dengan orang yang menyeramkan itu?!

Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Aku tidak percaya di kamarku ada kamar mandi yang lengkap. Ah, jadi ingat waktu aku masih tinggal di rumah midorima-kun... biasanya kami suit dulu sebelum pergi mandi karena kamar mandi hanya ada satu disana. Tnpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung beranjak mandi setelah melepas bajuku (eit! Yang reader cowok ga boleh berpikir mesum loh!). kurendam badanku ke bathtub yang ada disana. Asanya nyaman sekali. Dan lagi, dari kamar mandi itu, aku dapat mendengarkan musik dari ruang sebelah. Sepertinya dia masih memainkan biolanya.

Setelah selesai mandi, jam dinding di kamarku masih menunjukkan jam 10 lewat 30 menit. Apa sebaiknya aku tidur? Aku membaringkan diriku di atas kasur. Aku coba untuk memejamka mataku, dan _*bziit bziiit_* ponselku bergetar tanda e-mail masuk. Setahuku aku belum membeli paket internet, tapi sepertinya rumah ini memiliki wi-fi gratis. Sesekali kupakai untuk fb-an bareng midorima-kun, ah~ ok, mulai OOC.

Kuraih ponselku dan membuka e-mail yang masuk. Rupanya dari midorima-kun.

_From : Midorima Shintaro_

_To : Kuroko Tetsuna_

_Subject : pr &amp; disana_

_Pr mtk sudah selesai? Halaman berpa, ya? Aku tidak mencatatnya. Dan maaf mlam-malam begiini. Tapi karena kamu sukanya tidur tengah malam, jadi kukira masih bangun. Klo udh tidur lupain ajadeh._

_Btw, disana enak nggak? Aku sih pernah ke rumahnya sesekali, tapi dia kan sadis, jadi apa kau baik-baik saja? Eh, ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu lho, ya! Jangan salah paham!_

_Kupesankan agar jangan membantah apapun darinya, atau gunting akan melayang._

Seperti biasa, e-mailnya selalu panjang lebar. Dan seperti biasa, dia tetap tsundere walaupun di e-mail. Tapi, dengan begini aku bisa agak rileks. kubuka buku catatanku, dan mengirimkan info pr kepada midorima-kun. Setelah terkirim, aku menutup buku catatanku dan beranjak ke kasurku. Eh, kok ada yang kelupaan, ya...?

.

.

.

Oh, iya! Pr mtk! Aku juga belum buat! Gimana, nih?! Biasanya aku tinggal nyalin dari mdorima-kun, tapi sekarang aku harus bagaimana?! Mtk, kan mata pelajaran terkutuk dari mata pelajaran terkutuk (?)!

Dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah ada didepan ruangan yang maid sebelumnya katakan itu adalah kamar seorang 'Akashi Seijuro' dengan buku mtk yang kubawa. Kupikir dia ada di kamarnya karena tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi di ruang musik.

Gmana, nih? Pengen nanya cara ngerjain, tapi takut diarahin! Lagipula tadi aku disuruh agar tak mengganggunya. Ditambah dengan e-mail dari midorima-kun yang bertulis 'dia kan sadis' 'jangan membantah apapun darinya, atau gunting akan melayang' membuatku tambah ragu.

"Nona Tetsuna, sedang apa didepan kamar tuan Seijuro?" tanya seorang maid kepadaku. Aku hanya terkejut sedikit. "A-aku hnya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Akashi-kun..." ucapku sembari mengetuk pintu Akashi-kun tanpa sadar.

"Masuk," ucap akashi-kun dari dalam. Maid yang tadi ada di sampingku langsung kabur entah kemana. Eh, tunggu, 'masuk' katanya? Dia menyuruhku masuk? T-tapi takuuuut! Mengingat perkataa midorima-kun yang berbunyi 'jangan membantah apapun darinya, atau gunting akan melayang' mengantarknku ke dalam kabar tersebut. "P-permisi..." gumamku.

Kulihat ia sedang konsen dengan buku-buku dihadapannya. "Kau lagi... ada apa?" ia menoleh sesaat kepdaku, dan kembali pada buku-bukunya.

"e-e-e-etto... a-a-aku boleh minta diajari m-m-m-m-mtk?" ucapku canggung. Jelas, katanya dia sadis. Apa lagi aku memang phobia tehadap lelaki, jadi susah mengobrol.

"... kemarilah."

Akupun mendekatinya sesuai perintahnya. Tidak sesuai, sih... soalnya aku hanya mendekatinya 7 langkah kaki. Ingat! Aku ini phobia terhadap lelaki. Masalah?

"Kubilang kemari."

"A-aku phobia..."

_JLEB_

Gunting melesat ke arahku dan berakhir menancap dinding. Aku terdudk lemas. Melihat ini, aku jadi makin percaya padamu, midorima-kun...

"Kubilang kemari. Phobia, kek. Sakit, kek. Takut, kek. BODO AMAT. Perintahku absolut. Ingat hal itu!" ia mendekatiku, berjongkok sambil mengacungkan guntingnya. Akupun pingsan ditempat. Ya, kami-sama. Apa ini cobaan yang kau berikan? Kalau iya, tolong ampuni aku! Bebaskan aku dari orang ini! Kumohon!

**~TBC~**

**Hai~ Kiseka disni~**

**Maaf, kisedai belum muncul. Tapi nanti mudah2an muncul di chapter 2/3. **

**[OC] Riku : PHP terus.**

**[OC] Saya : *ngangguk***

**Kiseka : YAUDAH, SIH!**

**Ekhem, abaikan 2 orang khasmaran itu (Riku&amp;Saya : SIAPA YG LU MAKSUD?!)**

**Gomen klo OOC~! Terus maaf juga AkaKuro-nya belom keliatan, bayak typo, dll~**

**Kayaknya ni fanfic bakal jarang update, deh... gomen...**

**Oh, iya.. mungkin ada yang belum ngerti logat jepang yang ikut keselip di fanfc ini, jadi kiseka kasih tahu, deh!**

**Yoroshiku : salam kenal / mohon kerjasamanya**

**Mou : juga. (misalnya yoroshiku mou, artinya salam kenal juga)**

**Kami-sama : tuhan / dewa**

**Gomen : maaf**

**RnR? Sama fav &amp; follownya kalau boleh *blink blink***


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko POV**

Aku terbangun di suatu ruangan yang asing bagiku. Atap-atap yang tak kukenal, serta suasananya yang sangat asing bagiku. Oh, iya. Tadi malam, kan aku pindah ke rumah keluarga 'Akashi'... tapi, apa kamar baruku seluas ini? Ah, letak kasurnya juga berbeda. Buku-buku di rak juga bukan punyaku. Ini kamar siapa?

"Oh, kau sudah bangun," terdengar suara -yang entah kukenal atau tidak- disampingku. Ku melihat ke samping, dan kudapati seorang lelaki berurai merah darah, dengan mata berwarna kuning dan merah. Ia memakai kemeja SMP Teikou yang berwarna biru.

"Akashi...kun...?" aku terdiam sejenak karena pandanganku belum terlalu jenih. "EH?! AKASHI-" ucapanku terputus karena ia langsung mengacungkan gunting merah ke depan wajahku dengan cepat. "Jangan berisik!" ujarnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti, dan tidak henti-hentinya berkeringat dingin. Kemudian ia menyingkirkan guntingnya.

"... Akashi-kun... boleh aku bertanya?" ucapku ragu sambil menggenggam selimut dengan erat.

"hn?" ia menoleh kearahku sembari mengenakan dasi hitam.

"Ini di...mana?"

"Kamarku."

"kenapa aku bisa ada disini, ya?"

"Kau lupa? Tadi malam kau pingsan di kamarku. Oh, iya. Nih, bukumu." Ia melempar buku mtk ke pangkuanku.

"Eh?" oh, iya. Tadi malam aku memang pingsan karena ditodong gunting saat meminta diajari mtk... "Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke kamarku? Terus kamu tidurnya gimana?"

"Kamarmu terkunci. Dan tadi malam aku tidak tidur."

"Sou...? kenapa kau tidak mengambil kunci kamarku di saku-ku?"

"Kau mau aku merabamu untuk mengambil kunci? Ogah," mendengar ini, wajahku memanas dan memerah sehingga aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. B-benar juga, sih... kalau mau mengambil kunci kamarku memang harus meraba dulu...

_Cklek_

Pintu kamar dibuka olehnya yang membawa jas putih SMP Teikou dan tasnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"? Tentu saja ke sekolah," mendengar ini, aku bergegas turun dari kasur dan melihat jam di meja yang menunjukkan angka 05:15. "ke sekolah? Sepagi ini?"

"Hn. Ada rapat OSIS. Aku duluan, ya," ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. "Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?" ia menoleh dengan wajah yang seram. "hiii- m-maksudku, aku juga mau ke sekolah!"

"... sekarang? Ini masih terlalu pagi, lho."

"Tidak apa! Soalnya aku tidak tahu arah ke sekolah dari rumah ini..."

"... terserah. Kutunggu 15 menit lagi di ruang makan lantai 1," kemudian ia pergi dari kamar. Akupun segera ke kamarku. Kuletakkan buku mtk-ku di kasur, lalu berganti pakaian dan merapikan buku. Kemudian menuruni tangga ke lantai 1. Kulihat Akashi-kun sedang sarapan di ruang makan. Sepertinya masih sempat. "Duduklah," perintahnya dilontarkan kepadaku untuk duduk diepannya.

Dengan ragu, aku mendekati ruangan tersebut dan duduk. Kulihat meja di depanku terdapat 2 potong sandwitch dan secangkir teh. "A-apa ini?"

"tentu saja sarapanmu. Kau kira apa?" ucapnya sembari meminum kopi. Sepertinya ia sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Sumimasen..."

"Cepat dimakan. Kita berangkat 5 menit lagi," mendengar ini, aku langsung memakan sandwitch-ku dan menghabiskan teh-ku. "Terima kasih atas hidangannya."

"Telat 10 detik. Ayo berangkat," ucapnya sembari membawa tasnya dan membuka pintu. Akupun mengikutinya dengan menjaga beberapa jarak.

"Tuan muda, mobilnya-"

"Tidak perlu. Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau tak perlu mengantarku ke sekolah, kan?" ucapnya kepada seorang pelayan laki-laki yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi-"

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan ayahku, jadi tenang saja," baru kali ini kulihat ia tersenyum seperti itu. Ah, aku memang tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum kecuali saat pidato atau yang lain sih...

"Ayo pergi. Kamu ngapain bengong disitu?"

"Sumimasen..."

kamipun berjalan menuju sekolah, dan sesampainya disana, sudah dapat kuduga sekolah masih sepi. Tapi tak apa, karena aku tak terlalu suka keramaian. Kubuka pintu kelas 2-4, dan bergumam kecil, "O-ohayou gozaimasu..."

"Ohayou mou! Eh? Perasaan tadi ada yang masuk, deh..." ucap seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. Namanya Momoi Satsuki, bintang kelas.

"Atashi..."

"eh? KYAAAA!" ucapanku membuatnya kaget.

"Maaf... telah mengagetkanmu..."

"anata..."

"eh?"

"KAWAII! Lucu sekali! Imutnya! Kamu murid pindahan, ya? Kyaaa~!" ia memelukku dengan erat. "E-eh... aku... bukan murid pindahan... aku... sudah bersekolah disini selama... 2 tahun..."

"Eh? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya, ya? Kalau aku sekelas dengan anak yang seimut ini! Lucu, deh!" ia memelukku tambah erat. "Eh, eh! Siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuna...desu..."

"Atashi wa Momoi Satsuki desu! yoroshiku ne! Mulai hari ini kita berteman, ya!"

"Yoroshiku.. mou.." ucapku sembari menitikkan air mataku. 'teman'katanya? Ukh.. baru kali ini ada yang menyebutku begitu... "hik..hik.."

"E-eh? Kamu kenapa, Tetsu-chan? Eh, bentar.. Kuroko tetsuna itu... ah! Yang katanya tinggal di rumah Akashi-kun? Jangan-jangan kamu diapa-apain, ya?"

"Eh? Nggak! Aku nggak apa-apa! Aku juga nggak diapa-apain sama Akashi-kun, kok!" aku mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mataku.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya!"

**Istirahat terakhir –ruang OSIS-**

**(Normal POV)**

Ruang OSIS, pada jam istirahat terakhir. Seorang murid berkulit tan sedang menghadap seorang Akashi Seijuro yang tengah duduk di kursinya dan Midorima Shintaro disampingnya. Murid tersebut sedari tadi hanya tersenyum kaku, padahal di dalam hatinya berkata _'mati gue mati gue mati gue mati gue'_ berulang kali.

"Jadi? Kenapa tadi pagi kau tidak ikut rapat, Aomine Daiki?" ucap Akashi senyam-senyum ringan dengan aura hitam. Ya, murid berkulit tan itu bernama Aomine Daiki. Anggota OSIS bidang olahraga.

"A-Akashi...itu... tadi pagi meteor jatoh ke rumah gue, makanya gue harus-"

_DOR_

Sebuah peluru melesat ke arah Aomine. Untungnya dia menghindar makanya hanya wajahnya tergores sedikit dan rambutnya tepotong beberapa helai. Eh, tunggu. Peluru? Lu bawa pistol, Akashi? oh, ingat. Akashi itu absolut, jadi pistol bisa lolos dari penjagaan sekolah.

"Kau ngomong ngaco lagi, nyawa melayang, lho, Daiki. Ngomong yang bener," ucap akashi memutar-mutar pistolnya. Dan midorima yang di sampingnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Eh? Hehehe... itu, Akashi... etto..." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lu ngomong apa? Nggak kedengaran."

"Itu, Akashi... lampunya... nyala..." kali ini dia nunjuk-nunjuk lampu ruang OSIS.

_SYAAAH! JLEB!_

Gunting terlempar ke arah Aomine. Untungnya dia sempet menghindar. Klo nggak, nyawanya udah melayang dari tadi.

"Daiki... kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya..." ucap Akashi megang gunting dan pistol. Buset, dah. Ni anak senjatanya banyak amat...

Aomine dan midorima ber-sweatdrop ria sambil bergumam dalam hatinya _'gue mau pulang..._'

"Jawab, Daiki," wajahnya berubah menjadi iblis murka. Bahkan beberapa perempatan muncul di wajahnya.

"Itu... sebenarnya gue ke acara tanda tangan Mai-chan tadi pagi... hehehe..."

"Daiki... nyadar ga? Klo rapat tadi tuh kacau gegara elu gak masuk?"

"Hehehe... jangan marah gitu, dong, akaSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-?!" Aomine langsung kabur dan Akashi mengejarnya dengan tatapan seperti tadi, tatapan iblis murka. Midorima keluar ruangan, dan memastikan mereka tak kembali (parah!). kemudian ia mendapati Momoi yang bergumam "Dai-chan..." sembari melihat kebelakang, dan Kuroko dengan wajah bingung. "...Kalian ngapain kesini nodayo?" mendengar ucapan Midorima, Momoi langsung membalikkan kepalanya lagi.

"Mau nyalin pr mtk," ucap Kuroko.

"Lagi? ... ada di tas. Ambil aja nodayo. Terus kamu ngapain, Momoi? Mau nyontek pr juga?"

"Ng-gak! aku lagi nyari Akashi-kun."

"Akashi? dia lagi ngejar Aomine. Emangnya buat apa?"

"Eh? Etto... itu... tadi akashi-kun ngirim e-mail ke aku buat belanja. Katanya nanti dikasih uang pas istirahat terakhir..." ucap Momoi menunjukkan isi e-mail dari akashi. kemudian beberapa saat kemudian e-mail kembali masuk ke ponsel momoi. Ia membukanya, dan isinya adlah

_From : Akashi Seijuro_

_To : Momoi Satsuki_

_Subject : minta ke Shintaro_

_Uang buat belanja minta ke Shintaro. Mintanya 2 ribu yen._

Kemudian Momoi menunjukkan e-mail tersebut ke Midorima dengan senyuman. "Ehehe~ Midorima-kun, minta duit, dong~"

"Ck... nih nodayo," Midorima memberi uang seribu yen 2 lembar. Momoi menerimanya sambil berkata "Sankyu~ yuk, Tetsu-chan!" dan menarik tangan Kuroko ke luar sekolah.

"e-eh?"

Midorima kembali ke ruang OSIS. duduk, dan memijat kepalanya. "Sekolah ini makin lama makin gila aja nodayo..."

**-Momoi dan Kuroko-**

Momoi terus menarik Kuroko ke supermarket. Bukankah ini masih istirahat? Kalau telat bagaimana? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi benak Kuroko. Tapi, karena istirahat terakhir itu masiih lama berakhirnya, jadi ia rasa tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya...

"Hei, Momoi-san... kenapa kita belanja sekarang?" Tanya Kuroko

"Eh? Itu karena ini perintah Akashi-kun," ucap Momoi dengn nada polos.

"..." ah, kuroko baru ingat kalau membantah perintah akashi, pasti gunting akan melayang... hahaha...

"Oh, iya, Tetsu-chan, enak nggak tinggal bareng Akashi-kun?"

"errr... jujur aja, ada enaknya, ada nggak enaknya..."

"Eh? Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Tetsu-chan... ah, kamu kecapean, ya? Duduk dulu saja, ya. Aku belikan minuman," ucap Momoi menyuruh Kuroko duduk di bangku di dekat sana, kemudian ia beranjak pergi membeli minuman.

Kuroko memang kurang suka olahraga, makanya ia cepat kecapekan kalau berolahraga lama-lama. Letih, ia duduk di bangku didekatnya. Berkali-kali ia mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Tak lama kemudian, 2 orang lelaki dari sekolah yang berbeda duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar, mereka menyenggol Kuroko dan reaksinya... Bingo! Mereka kaget. Karena dari tadi mereka kita nggak ada siapa-siapa. Kuroko yang dari tadi hanya diam menghadap kebawah juga kaget karena disampingnya sudah ada 2 orang yang tak dikenalinya. Laki-laki lagi! Idup lagi! #Kisekadigampar

"... sumimase-" Kuroko berdiri ketakutan. Bahkan kakinya sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Ah, sial. Kedua orang itu malah menghampiri dan mendekatinya.

"Hee? Kalau dilihat-lihat kau manis juga, ya. Kau dari SMP Teikou? Siapa namamu?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"E-eh..."

"Nanti bolos saja, ya. Main sama kami saja~" salah seorang lagi berkata. Kali ini tangan Kuroko disentuh oleh mereka. Menyadari hal ini, Kuroko mulai mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya dari ayahnya.

"TIDAAAAK! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriaknya. Kedua tangannya dikepal dan diletakkan didekat telinganya. Matanya tertutup, dan rintik air mata mulai keluar. Menolak untuk mendengar dan melihat apapun.

"Hei, kami hanya-"

"TIDAAAK! Sudah... cukup... hiks..." ia mulai menangis dan tubuhnya mulai terduduk lemas.

"Tetsu-chan! Kamu kenapa? Hei, Tetsu-chan!" Momoi yang datang membawa minuman kaleng mendapati teman barunya itu menangis. Ia mendekatinya dan mulai panik. Beberapa pertanyaanpun dilontarkan, namun tak dijawab satupun.

"Nee-san, bukan salah kami, lho dia jadi seperti itu~ hei, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua main dengan kami?"

"Ap-"

"Cukup," kedua lelaki bersergam SMP Teikou datang dihadapan mereka (pahlawan kesiangan~ #Digebuk). Yang satu adalah lelaki berkulit tan. Namanya Aomine Daiki. Yang satunya bersurai merah. Namanya Akashi Seijuro.

"Dai-chan! Akashi-kun!"

"Hei, nii-san. Berani sekali kau menyentuh murid sekolah kami," Aomine deathglare.

"Sudah siap mati, huh?" Akashi nunjukin wajah iblis murka sembari menyiapkan gunting.

Dan tak lama setelah mereka berdua datang, Kuroko jatuh pingsan. "Tetsu-chan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kuroko POV**_

"_Kalian telat datangnya, sih!"_

"_Eh?! Lagian tempat kalian jauh dari sekolah, sih!"_

"_Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian bisa tahu kami ada disana?"_

"_Eh? Soalnya waktu ada suara teriakan, Akashi langsung nyeret aku ke sana."_

"_Eh? Akashi-kun? Kenapa kamu bisa tau kalau yang berteriak itu murid dari sekolah kita?"_

"_Huh? Karena aku merasa mengenal suaranya. Itu saja."_

"_Eh? Akashi, kamu kenal sama cewek ini?"_

"_kalau iya, kenapa?"_

Dimana aku? kenapa ada suara beberapa orang disekelilingku?

Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang sembab karena menangis. Kudapati langit-langit yang kukenal namun tak terlalu kuketahui. "Ini.. dimana?" gumamku pelan.

"Oh, sudah sadar, ya."

"entah kenapa aku merasakan deja vu..."

"Ini di UKS."

Seorang lelaki berkulit tan mendekatiku. Kaget, aku langsung terduduk sambil memegang selimut dengan erat.

"Ah deja vu..."

"deja... vu?"

"Hei, kalian berdua jangan Cuma ngobrol, dong. Cewek ini kenapa, sih?" orang tersebut menunjukku. Membuatku sedikit gemetaran.

"Hei, Tetsu-chan... daijoubu?" Momoi-san mendekatiku dengan wajah khawatir. "u-um.. daijoubu.."

"Yokatta! Tapi tadi kamu diapakan?"

"Eh... i-itu..."

"Katanya, sih dia phobia laki-laki."

"Kok elu bisa tau, Akashi?!"

"Err... dikasih tau ayahku."

"Eh? Tetsu-chan, aku baruu tahu kalau kau phobia lelaki."

"iya... maaf... sudah membuat kalian khawatir.."

"Tak apa. Ini sudah jam 4. Kamu sebaiknya pulang saja dengan Akashi-kun," ucap Momoi-san menunjuk Akashi-kun. Entah kenapa, semakin lama aku melihat lelaki berkulit tan itu dan Akashi-kun, kepalaku serasa ingin meledak..

"..tidak mau... aku nggak mau... sama Akashi-kun..." gumamku sembari menutupi wajahku dengan selimut agar aku tak perlu melihat mereka lagi.

"... oh, jadi kau sudah tidak mau tinggal dirumahku lagi, nih? Ok."

"Bukan begitu, Akashi!"

"T-Tetsu-chan... ada apa?"

"Aku.. nggak mau... aku... takut..."

"Eh? T-tetsu-chan, kalau begini, kamu nggak bisa pulang, lho...?"

Perlahan, aku membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahku. Setelah melihat Akashi-kun, rasanya kepalaku kembali pusing dan mau meledak. Kejadian 'itu' terulang lagi di benakku.

"TIDAAK!"

"Tetsu-chan! Tenang! Nggak ada apa-apa, kok! Tenanglah!"

"TIDAK! TIDAK!"

"Tenanglah, Tetsuna!" suara Akashi-kun itu sekarang membuatku tambah pusing.

"TIDAAAK!"

"Kubilang tenang! Perintahku absolut. Kau sudah lupa, huh?" ia berkata sembari naik ke kasur yang kutempati dan menahan salah satu tanganku. Membuatku makin pusing "TIDAK! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriakku kembali, dan melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya. Meskipun rasanya sangat sakit.

_BRAAAK_

Kedua tanganku kini ditahannya di didinding. Membuatku tak bisa menutupi wajahku lagi. "Tenanglah," kedua mata itu menatapku tajam.

"TID- hmpf-"

_CUP_

Tak kuduga, ia menciumku tanpa ragu. Membuatku tak bisa berbicara lagi. Wajahku makin memanas dan memerah karenanya. Berkali-kali ia memainkan lidahku dengan lidahnya dan melumatkannya. "mmph- mm..."

Kali ini mulutku benar-benar dibungkm olehnya. Tapi anehnya kepalaku yang tadi sangat pusing kini mereda. Tanganku juga makin melemas. Saat kucoba membuka mataku, matanya tetap terbuka,dan wajahnya tak memerah sedikitpun. Dari yang kulihat,Momoi-san dan orang yang tak kukenal berkulit tan itu tengah menatap kami berdua dengan wajah yang memerah.

"haaah.. hh..." akhirnya ciuman itu berhenti. Tanganku juga sudah berhenti digenggamnya. Tapi anehnya aku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku masih ada urusan OSIS. Satsuki, antar dia pulang."

"Eeh? Ha-ha'i! T-tetsu-chan, kita pulang, yuk," ia menghampiriku dan mengajakku pulang dengan wajahnya masih agak memerah. namun, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tanganku yang tadi diam kini kugerakkan untuk menutupi wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat.

Tak kusangka, ciuman pertamaku adalah bersama Akashi-kun!

.

**TBC~**

**Maaf banyak TYPO~ kiseka maleh ngebenerinnya #WOY**

**Maaf juga akhirannya ambigu (Tetsuna : *blush*)**

**CIEEEE YANG MODUS! *lirik Akashi* #Dilepargunting**

**Ah, iya. Maaf ya OOC bertebaran~ (~ '-')~**

**Karena si MAHOmine #ditimpuk belum kenalan sama Tetsuna, jadi tetsuna kubuat nggak tau namanya sekalian~**

**Ah, logat jepangnya banyak bertebaran lagi! Translate :**

**Sumimasen : aku minta maaf**

**Yoroshiku : salam kenal / mohon kerjasamanya**

**Mou : juga**

**Ohayou gozaimasu : selamat pagi**

**Atashi : aku**

**Anata : kamu**

**Kawaii : lucu / imut**

**Sankyu : makasih**

**Daijoubu : apa kamu tidak apa-apa?**

**Yokatta : syukurlah**

**Kayaknya Cuma segitu, deh. '-'**

**Kise : huwaaaa! Aku kapan munculnya-ssu?! *nangis***

**Kiseka : mudah-mudahan di chapter 3, nak *pukpukin***

**Murasakibara : kalau aku? *makan maiubo***

**Kiseka : err... kalau kamu sih nggak tau...**

**Murasakibara : *pundung***

**Kiseka : cup-cup. Disini ga ada balon, mur. Maaf, ya. Jangan nangis. Tukang jualannya belom lewat :V**

**Murasakibara : gue cuma pengen maiubo...**

**Kiseka : lha?! Situ kan dah punya! Banyak pula!**

**Murasakibara : mau lagi. Nanti kan bisa abis **

**Kiseka : kiseka KANKER, NAK! KANKER! Alias KANtong KERing!**

**Midorima : nggak nanya nodayo!**

**Kiseka : apa, sih?! Kok tetaunya muncul-muncul aja!**

**Oke, abaikan.**

**RnR plis? *puppy eye* #diguntingakashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE!**

Ini waktu kuroko masih tinggal di rumah Midorima. Dan itupun waktu masih pertama kali tiinggal disana. Ya, bisa ditebak, Kuroko masih takut sama Midorima.

"uuh..." kuroko bersembunyi dibelakang gorden.

"A-aku nggak nakutin, kok! Sumpah!" ucap Midorima mencoba menyakinkan Kuroko. Namun, kuroko masih bisa yakin dengan Midorima. Midorima mulai bingung gimana caranya biar bisa meyakinkan Kuroko. Aha! Kini di atas kepalanya muncul lampu pion menyala-nyala

"Kuroko, cowok bermuka aneh itu orng baik, dan yg berwajah baik itu orang jahat! Bagaimana dengan wajahku?"

"..." hening sejenak. Kuroko menatap midorima, dan berkata "...aneh.."

#JLEB

Midorima kena panah menyakitkan. Ia pundung ditempat.

"Itu artinya kamu orang baik,kan? Ehehe..."

"Eh? U-um.."

.

.

.

**OMAKE 2!**

"Hei, Akashi-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Sebenarnya kenapa aku pindah ke rumahmu?"

"... katanya sih gegara ayah lagi nyari temen ngobrol-ku dirumah. Padahal kalau begitu, kenapa tidak suruh Shintaro atau yang lain, ya? Yah... ayahku memang tidak bisa dimengerti."

"... Oooh..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sejak kemarin Kuroko dicium oleh Akashi, Kuroko tak bisa menatap maupun berbicara satupun dengannya. Ia tak mengerti apa maksudnya ini, dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi melakukan hal semacam itu... semakin ia memikirkannya, ia makin tak mengerti.

Ia tatap sosoknya yang terpantul oleh cermin, dan mulai berpikir kembali.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Ah, wajahku mengerikan sekali... habis tadi malam aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan ciuman itu..

_Blush_

Wajahnya kembali memanas dan memerah.

"Ugh- kenapa setiap aku memikirkannya, wajahku jadi memerah seperti ini?"

.

.

.

"Ini salah Akashi-kun."

_Tok tok tok_

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. "Nona Tetsuna, sarapan sudah siap."

"Ah, iya," kuroko mengambil tasnya dan beranjak ke ruang makan di lantai 1. Dari jauh, ia dapat melihat di ruang makan terdapat Akashi. Melihat ini, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke ruang makan. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung duduk di sofa, dan memakan sarapan yang tersedia dengan menundukkan wajahnya. karena ia tahu sekarang wajahnya pasti tengah memerah kembali.

"Tetsuna."

"H-ha'i?!"

"... sudah baikan?"

"Eh? I-iya..."

"Sou..."

"..."

Hening kembali. Akashi hanya sibuk dengan kertas dokumennya, sedangkan Kuroko sedang sibuk dengan sarapannya. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Dan seperti biasa, Kuroko membuat jarak dengan Akashi, bahkan lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. 10 meter.

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka mendapati segerombolan murid sedang mengumpul didepan papan pengumuman. Penasaran, Akashi bertanya pada salah seorang temannya yang bersurai ungu dengan tinggi seperti titan-titan ga jadi (?) tengah memandang papan pengumuman dengan camilan yang dipeluknya. namanya Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Atsushi, ada apa ini?" tanya Akashi menghampiri Murasakibara dengan tatapan tidak tertarik (klo ga tertarik kenapa nanya?). Tidak mempedulikan Kuroko yang masih bingung melihatnya.

"Akachin... itu," Murasakibara menunjuk salah satu lembar pengumuman yang ditempel. Akashi melihat ke papan pengumuman, dan mendapati fotonya yang sedang berciuman dengan Kuroko. Setelah melihat ini, Akashi kemudian merobek foto tersebut, dan membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Hal itu kemudian menjadi bahan perhatian orang-orang disana.

"Akashi-sama! Apa maksudnya itu?" seorang cewek yang diduga fansnya Akashi berkata demikian sembari menangis kecewa.

"Apanya?" tanya Akashi pura-pura tak tahu.

"Itu! Kenapa kau bersama dengan wanita itu?!"

"Maksudmu aku?" Kuroko muncul disamping Akashi. sehingga membuat Akashi, Murasakibara, dan cewek itu terkejut. "K-kau... ya! Kau! Kenapa kau dicium oleh Akashi-sama?!" ucap cewek itu. Mendengar ini, wajah Kuroko kembali memerah karena malu dan tiba-tiba keberadaannya mulai menghilang, padahal dia tetap ada disitu dan sedang membalikkan badannya.

"Dia pacarku," ucapan Akashi itu membuat sekumpulan fans-nya, sekumpulan cowok-cowok yang penasaran, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko mengang lebar. Bahkan camilan yang dipeluk Murasakibara berjatuhan dan diinjak oleh beberapa murid.

"EEEEH?! UAPAAAAA?!" terkejutnya seluruh siswa di sekolah membuat Akashi harus tutup kuping. Sementara Kuroko, dia tengah menunjukkan wajah syoknya, dan salah satu tangannya ditarik Akashi dan mereka berdua pergi. Meninggalkan segerombolan orang penasaran disana.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan menuju ke ruang OSIS, yang tak ada orang lain disana. Akashi kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan Kuroko mulai bertanya macam-macam.

"A-a-apa maksudnya yang tadi itu, A-Akashi-kun? Aku tak pernah ingat kita berpacaran!" Kuroko berkata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tentu saja tidak pernah. Siapa coba yang mau pacaran denganmu?" ucap Akashi dingin.

"Eh? Terus? Yang tadi itu?"

"Bohongan. Oh, ya dan karena tadi aku sudah berbohong berpacaran denganmu, jadi mulai hari ini kamu menjadi pacar bohonganku."

"Eh?"

"Mana jawabannya?"

"I-iya!"

"Bagus. Dan, Ryouta. Aku tahu kau ada disitu keluarlah," Akashi menghadap ke arah lemari, dan seseorang terjatuh dari dalam lemari tersebut. Rambutnya berwarna kuning dan suara yang ia kenal. Ya, dia adalah Kise Ryouta.

"Uwaaaa- ah, hai, Akashicchi. Ketahuan, ya-ssu... hehehe..." Kise terkekeh pelan sembari mengangkat wajahnya dan menyingkirkan berkas-berkas yang menimpanya.

"Ryouta. Aku tahu kau yang menempelkan foto itu. Bisa tolong jelaskan apa maksunya, huh?" Akashi menghampirinya, dan mengacungkan gunting ke arahnya dengan wajah kesal.

"... eh? Hehehe... ya gitu, deh-ssu..." Kise kembali terkekeh ragu.

"Jelaskan, kenapa kau menyebar foto itu?" sekarang Akashi mendekatkan guntingnya ke wajah Kise hingga ujung gunting itu menyentuh kening Kise.

"Eh? Etto... errrr... itu... kipas anginnya... muter-ssu..." Kise menunjuk ke kipas angin ruang OSIS.

_DOR_

Sebuah peluru melesat ke arah Kise dan berhasil menggores pipi kirinya. Kise menjadi kaku sesaat.

"Ryouta, latihanmu kutambah 50x lipat."

"EH?! Hidoi-ssu!"

"?" Kuroko menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung.

"A-akashicchi... bukankah tadi kau sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis yang manis? Kemana gadis itu-ssu?" ucap Kise berusaha menghentikan Akashi yang hendak mencongkel mata Kise dengan gunting. sadis amat kamu, nak -_-

"Hn? Ah, iya. Kemana dia?" Akashi menghentikan serangan guntingnya kepada Kise. Sebaginya setelah ini Kise harus berterima kasih pada Kuroko yang tiba-tiba hilang... "Akan ku _piiiiip _dia kalau ketemu. Berani-beraninya dia kabur."

_Hiiii! Semoga anak itu selamat dari piiip Akashicchi!_

Batin Kise.

"uh... ano... aku ada disini... sedari tadi..." ucap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping mereka. Membuat Kise langsung menganga lebar.

"Eh? Lho... kamu, kan yang kemarin di cium sama Akashicchi?" ucap Kise. Mendengar ini, Kuroko kembali nge blush.

"K-k-kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Eh? Soalnya kemarin aku juga ada di UKS-ssu."

"Masa'?"

"Iya. Tapi waktu itu aku lagi sembunyi di lemari dekat kasur UKS-ssu."

"Ooh..."

"Kise Ryouta desu! Yoroshiku-ssu!" ujar Kise mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kuroko. Kemudian tangannya disambut oleh tangan Kuroko.

"K-Kuroko tetsuna desu. doumo..."

"Ok, kupanggil Kurokocchi, ya!"

"H-ha'i...!"

Akashi hanya memandangi mereka berdua yang berkenalan sambil duduk di meja didekat sana. "Akashicchi cemburu niee~" ucapan Kise membuat pelipis Akashi menumbuhkan (?) maksudnya memunculkan perempatan. "Siapa yang cemburu?"

"Terus kenapa kamu dari tadi menatap kita-ssu?" ucap Kise yang tangannya sudah lepas dari salamanya.

"Ng... aku cuma penasaran saja," ucap Akashi menghampiri mereka berdua. Sepertinya guntingnya sudah disimpan entah di mana.

"Penasaran-ssu?" tanya Kise bingung. "Ya," Akashi mengangkat dagu Kuroko, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si surai biru itu hingga wajah Kuroko merona sedikit. "Sekarang phobiamu sudah sembuh, heh?"

"? Phobia...?" Kise makin bingung.

"Ya. Dia phobia terhadap lelaki. Yah, bagus, deh kalau sudah sembuh," Kemudian tangan Akashi disingkirkan dari dagu Kuroko. Ia berjalan menuju ke pintu, dan pergi.

Wajah Kuroko masih merona. Ia terus menunduk ke bawah hingga membuat Kise kembali bingung. "Kurokocchi...?"

Ia baru sadar kalau phobianya sembuh telah sembuh. Buktinya dari tadi ia bersentuhan dengan lelaki tak membuatnya pusing, dan pingsan. Dan phobianya dapat sembuh karena...

.

.

.

Ciuman dari Akashi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jam istirahat**

**Kuroko POV**

"Jadi kamu **SUKA** sama Akashi-kun, ya," ucap Momoi-san sembari memakan bekalnya.

"S-suka?"

"Iya. Kamu bilang kamu selalu berdebar kalau bertemu dengannya, ka? Terus kamu juga selalu nge-blush saat Akashi-kun menyentuhmu, kan? Itu artinya kamu telah jatuh cinta!" ucapnya gembira.

"T-tapi nggak mungkin! Mana mungkin aku suka sama Akashi-kun! Aku bahkan ingin menjauhinya karena dia menyeramkan sekali!" ucapku sembari memegang botol minum dan wajahku sedikit memerah kembali.

"Eh? Tapi kamu selalu berusaha untuk menjauhinya karena kamu suka padanya, bukan? Bahkan kau meminta kita makan siang di atap karena ga mau ketemu sama dia, kan?"

"Uh.. i-iya, sih..." ucapku malu sembari memainkan jemariku.

"KYAAAAA! TETSU-CHAN IMOETZ DEH!" kemudian Momoi-san memelukku hingga terjatuh. "Mou! Momoi-san..."

"M-Momoi-san..."

"Oh, iya! Katanya phobiamu udah sembuh, ya, selamat- eh...?"

"Woy, dia sekarat tuh, Satsuki!" ucap seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang pernah kulihat sewaktu di UKS kemarin. Ia mengangkat Momoi-san sehingga aku bisa berapas lega. "Oh.. Arigatou.."

"Mou! Dai-chan! Turunkan aku!" rengek Momoi-san. Kemudian lelaki tersebut menurunkan Momoi-san sembari menghela napasnya. "Oh, iya. Siapa namamu? Aku Aomine Daiki."

"Eh? Kuroko Tetsuna..."

"Oh, Tetsu. Bagi bekalnya, ya," ucapnya sambil mengambil telur gulur di dalam kotak bekalku. Kaget, wajahku kembali memanas karena wajahnya yang begitu dekat "Enak. Sankyu."

"UWAAAA! DAI-CHAN! PELECEHAN SEKSUAL!"

"HAAAH?!"

"TADI KAMU MAKAN BEKALNYA TETSU-CHAN! YANG BOLEH MAKA BEKALNYA TETSU-CHAN CUMA AKU, DAN AKASHI-KUN!"

"HAAH? KOK AKASHI BOLEH, TAPI GUE GA BOLEH?!"

"SOALNYA TETSU-CHAN ITU-"

"UWAAA! Aku duluan, ya! Dah!" ucapku sembari berlari ke ruang kelas. Sengaja menghindari perbincangan mereka. Mungkin saja Momoi-san mau memberitahukan Aomine-kun tentang perasaanku. Ukh-

Aku terus berlari, dan menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh.

_BRUUAK_

"Ah, s-sumimasen..." ucapku sembari memegangi hidungku yang terbentur lantai.

"Ah... Warui..." ucap orang yang ikut terjatuh denganku.

"Kise...kun...?"

"Eh? Oh, Kurokocchi. Ada apa terburu-buru?" ucapnya sambil berdiri, dan kemudian ia membantuku berdiri.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Kise-kun," ucapku sembari tersenyum. "Kise-kun sendiri kenapa tadi lari?" lanjutku.

"Eh? Eto.. aku dikejar para fans-ku.. eh? HUWAAA! Mereka sudah menemukanku! Sudah, ya, Kurokocchi!" kemudian Kise-kun kembali berlari, diikuti oleh segerombolan perempuan yang mengejarnya.

Heran, tapi aku tak mau memikirkan hal tersebut lagi. lorong penghubung gedung sudah semakin sepi, aku harus kembali ke kelas segera. Kugerakkan kakiku,namun aku merasakan kesakitan pada kaki kiriku. "Ukh... apa terkilir?"

Gawat, aku tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana sekarang. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakkan?

"mattaku... kau ini benar-benar merepotkan."

Ucap seseorang yang kemudian membopong-ku. Dan orang itu adalah...

"Akashi...kun...?"

"Tetsuna."

_Blush_

Semburat merahpun kembali menghiasi wajahkku. Bahkan kepalaku menjadi pusing sekali. Tapi kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Entah kenapa aku tak merasa takut sama sekali. Dan sepertinya ucapan Momoi-san memang benar apa adanya.

_Gyut_

Kugenggam bajunya yang dekat dengan tanganku.

.

.

.

Hei, apakah ini yang disebut 'suka'?

.

.

.

**UKS**

_Greeek_

"ya ampun... guru kesehatan absen lagi... disaat-saat begini, dimana petugas kesehatan?" gerutu Akashi-kun membaringkanku di kasur, kemudian mengambil kotak P3K.

"Akashi-kun..." ujarku sembari duduk di sisi kasur.

"Apa?"

"Kita ngapain.. disini...?"

"Tentu saja mengobati kakimu. Kau mau ke kelas dengan keadaan kakimu begitu?" ucapnya datar sembari memanjangkan perban.

"Bukan... maksudku... tidak apa-apa kita ada disini? Pelajarannya..."

"Bel masuk belum berbunyi. Tenang saja."

"..."

Kemudian ia mengobati, dan membaluti kaki-ku yang terkilir. Bagaimana ini? Aku tak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar saat ia menyentuh kulitku...

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang kau sudah bisa bergerak bebas," ucapnya menaruh perban ke dalam kotak P3K dan menaruhnya kembali ke lemari.

"A-arigatou.."

"Douita."

"... Akashi-kun..."

"Ya?"

"... iie, n-nandemonai yo!"

"Souka. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya," ia beranjak pergi, namun entah kenapa tangan kiriku menarik ujung bajunya, seakan memintanya untuk tidak pergi. "Tetsuna...?" ia kembali menolehku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"A... aku.."

"?"

"Aku suka Akashi-kun!"

"..."

Eh? Eh? A-apa yang kukatakan tadi?!

Wajahku kembali memerah bersamaan dengan lepasnya tangan kiriku dari ujung bajunya. Akupun menutup wajahku karena malu.

"... Terima kashi," ucapannya, membuatku berharap jawabannya adalah 'ya', namun harapa itu hancur seketika ketika mendengar lanjutannya.

"Tapi maaf. Aku tak bisa menjawab perasaanmu," ucapnya ringan, dan kemudian ia beranjak ke pintu.

"Eh..."

Aku... ditolak.

"L...lalu kenapa kau menciumku waktu itu?!"

"Itu hanya kulakukan untuk merendam amarahmu dan menghilngkan phobiamu."

"Kenapa... kau mau menghilangkan phobiaku?"

"Karena phobia-mu sangat merepotkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kalau phobia-mu tak kunjung sembuh, akan sulit berhubungan denganmu di rumah nanti."

"Lalu...?"

"Apanya?"

"Lalu kenapa kau berbaik hati padaku tadi?"

"Bukankah kau tahu, kalau kita ini **pacar bohongan**, kalau hal itu ketahuan, aku bisa kena masalah."

"... pacar bohonga, ya... kau bermaksud memanfaatkanku?"

"Ya."

"...kh..." jadi, selama ini ia berbaik hati padaku hanya karena ingin memanfaatkanku?

Waktu dia menjagaku sewaktu aku pingsan,

Waktu aku diganggu oleh beberapa anak lelaki tak kukenal,

Atau waktu ia membawaku kemari, dan mengobati lukaku.

Jadi, semua itu... hanya dusta belaka...? hei, katakanlah kalau itu bohong. Kumohon...

"Sekarang kau mengerti? Aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu. Sedikitpun," harapanku kini musnah. Ia bahkan tak menyangkal perkataan bahwa ia hanya memanfaatkanku saja. Ia bahkan tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapku. Apa setidaknya dia tak berpikir kalau aku ini temannya?

_BRAAK!_

"Sensei! Izinkan saya untuk beristirahat sampai jam pula- eh? Sensei mana?" Kise-kun membuka pintu UKS dengan kencang, dan mendapati kami berdua di dalam UKS. "GYAAAA! K-k-kalian melakukan ini-itu disini?!"

"Jangan bercanda. Itu gak mungkin. Aku duluan, ya. Ngomong-ngomong guru kesehatannya absen, jadi tidur saja sampai **mampus**," ucap Akashi-kun tersenyum meninggalkan aku dan Kise-kun di dalam. "... err...jadi aku boleh tidur, gak, nih-ssu? Lho? kurokocchi, kamu nggak ke kelas?"

"..." aku terus menunduk kebawah..

"Kurokocchi?" Kise-kun menghampiriku, dan mencoba melihat wajahku yang tertutup oleh rambut.

"..." aku sedikit mendongak, dengan wajah yang putus asa.

"Kurokocchi? Ka-kamu kenapa-ssu?" aku menggenggam baju Kise-kun dengan erat, dan berkata, "Aku ditolak..."

"Ditolak? J-j-jangan-jangan kamu nembak Akashicchi?!" ujarnya. Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "Aku ini bodoh, ya..." lanjutku.

"Eh?"

"Harusnya aku tahu kalau aku ini bodoh.. aku ini kikuk..." aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Kuroko..cchi...?"

"Tidak mungkin aku disukai oleh Akashi-kun..."masih dengan senyuman hampaku.

"..."

"Ya, tidak mungkin... menjadi pacar bohongannya saja aku sudah senang...hahaha" aku tertawa kosong.

"..."

"Aku ini... benar-benar... bodoh..." disini air mataku mulai mengalir.

"Kurokocchi, hei..."

"Bodoh! Aku ini bodoh sekali! Kenapa... kenapa aku bisa menyukai seseorang...?" air mataku terus mengalir.

"Kuroko-"

"Aku ini tidak pantas disukai. Ya... tapi... kenapa..? hiks.." kali ini senyuman maupun tawa kosongku sudah lenyap, bersamaan dengan menetesnya air mataku yang tak mau berhenti. "Ukh..."

"... hei..." Kise-kun mengangkat dagu-ku. Kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya agar tinggi kami jadi sama. "Apa harus Akashicchi?" ia berkata sembari menyeka air mataku yang tersisa.

"Eh?"

"Aku suka kamu, Kurokocchi. Jadilah pacarku," ia memegang pipi kananku, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Gomenne kalau ada TYPO, OOC, dll...**

**Hayoooo! Akhirnya Murasakibara sama Kise muncul!**

**Murasakibara : gue cuma selipan doang. =,= *ngambek**pundung***

**Kiseka : cep cep...**

**Kise : uwaakh! Gue diakhir cerita ciuman ama kurokocchi? Serius, nih, kisekacchi?!**

**Kiseka : hahahaa... nggak tau, deh.. klo kiseka kasih tau nanti jadi spoiler, kan~ **

**Kise : tapi itu akhirannya nanggung, lho, Kisekacchi! NANGGUNG!**

**Kiseka : gomen... gomen... kan biar greget gitu!**

**Kise : ga ada gregetnya-ssu...**

**Kiseka : *pundung bareng Murasakibara***

**Akashi : bukankah fanfic ini pairingnya aku dan tetsuna? Kenapa akhir-akhirannya jadi Ryouta dan Tetsuna?**

**Kiseka : teheheee... biar seru gitu~**

**Kuroko : nggak seru desu. **

**Kiseka : *pundung lagi***

**Aomine : dan lagi, rasanya gue Cuma jadi pencuri bekal orang, sih? Dan lagi, kok ada hint AoKuro, sih?**

**Kiseka : teheee... soal itu tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, nak. Klo soal AoKuro sama KiKuro sih emang rencananya Kiseka mau tambahin kedua pair itu biar greget! Ups- Spoiler!**

**Aomine &amp; Kise &amp; Kuroko : NGGAK GREGET!**

**Kiseka : *pundung lagi sama Murasakibara dan semut yang terlempar begitu saja (?)***

**Midorima : WOOOY! AUTHOR GEBLEK!**

**Kiseka : *merasa terpanggil* nani? *muka polos***

**Midorima : kok gue ga muncul sama sekali disini!**

**Kiseka : er... tanyakan pada kecoak yang berkilau #DIGEBUKK**

**Midorima : *buka sepatu***

**Kiseka : HIIIII! AMPUUN! *kabur***

**[OC] Yuuki : ok, hiraukan saja mereka~**

**[OC] Hiroki : Oh, iya. Banyak logat jepangnya lgi, nih! Kita kasih tau kepada para readers sekalian, ya~!**

**Hidoi : jahat / kejam**

**Sumimasen / warui / gomen : aku minta maaf / maaf / maaf/ ([OC] Sakura : apa bedanya?! *tampar Hiroki*)**

**Mattaku : ya ampun..**

**Arigatou : mkasih**

**Douita : sam-sama**

**Iie, nandemonai yo : tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, kok**

**Hiroki : Cuma segitu kayaknya. **

**Sakura : jangan lupa untuk me-review, ya!**

**Yuuki : yak, sampai jumpa~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE!**

"katany mau nge – _piiiip _Kurokocchi. Nggak jadi-ssu?" ucap Kise ke Akashi yang tengah mengurus dokumen di atas meja OSISnya.

"huh? Nggak. orangnya kan nggak kemana-mana," ucap Akashi tidak peduli.

"Oooh... bagus, deh..."

**OMAKE 2!**

"UWAAA! Aku duluan, ya! Dah!" ucap Kuroko sembari berlari ke ruang kelas. Meninggalkan Momoi dan Aomine di atap.

"TUH, KAN, DAI-CHAN! DIA JADI KABUR!"

"HAAAAH?! GARA-GARA GUE?! BUKANNYA GEGARA ELU, YA?!"

"TIDAK! INI BERAWAL DARI DAI-CHAN YANG NYURI MAKANAN TETSU-CHAN!"

"INI BERAWAL PAS KAMU NGOMONG 'PELECEHAN SEKSUAL' TAHU!"

_WAAAA WAAAA_

Dan mereka berdua melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka.


	4. Chapter 4

Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Jarak mereka hanya tinggal 3 cm lagi. kemudian Kuroko refleks mendorong Kise agar memperlebar jarak mereka. "K-kise-kun... a-aku tidak bisa... melakukan itu denganmu... dan lagi, kita baru bertemu tadi, jadi..." mendengar ini, Kise tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah menyukaimu dari kelas 1, lho."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Umm... soalnya kamu tidak seperti cewek-cewek yang mengkurbuniku terus-ssu. Kamu nggak pernah mendekatiku-ssu. Itu membuatku penasaran, dan aku malah jadi suka padamu."

"Souka..."

"Yaaah... walaupun aku tahu pasti akan ditolak olehmu..."

"Padahal kau sudah tahu akan ditolak, tapi kenapa... kau masih menembakku?"

"..." Kise terdiam sejenak.

"Kise-kun?"

"Alasan terbesarku menembakmu bukan untuk berpacaran, kok."

"...? apa maksudmu..?"

"Aku menembakmu untuk menyampaikan perasaanku saja. Tak apa kalau kau tidak menyukaiku."

"Eh..?"

"Yaah... jam pelajarannya dah lewat. Kita sekalian bolos saja, yuk. hoaaam... ngantuknya..." Kise mendekati kasur disamping Kuroko, dan tiduran disana. Kuroko yang mengiyakan ucapan Kise angsung berbaring beristirahat. Karena kedua kasur itu dipisahkan oleh tirai, Kise dan Kuroko hanya dapat mengobrol tanpa melihat satu sama lain.

"ne... Kise-kun..."

"Nani?"

"Suka itu... apa?"

"Eh? Etto... apa, ya... err..."

"..."

"mou! Ganti topik sajalah!"

"...umm... Kise-kun itu seorang model, ya?"

"Iya! Kau tahu?"

"Um... sering lihat di majalah..."

"kau beli majalah yang memuat diriku-ssu?!"

"Nggak... waktu ke toko buku, aku melihat majalah yang cover-nya foto Kise-kun, tapi tidak kubeli."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak kau beli-ssu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Ssu... oh iya! Setelah pulang sekolah, tim basket bakal bertanding dengan SMP lain! Mau lihat?"

"Tim.. basket...?"

"Ya! Aku juga masuk tim basket, lho! hari ini yang akan bertanding adalah tim inti!"

"Kise-kun masuk tim inti?"

"Ya! Dan tim inti disebut-sebut Kiseki no Sedai!"

"Kiseki no... sedai?"

"Ya! Nnti nonton ya!"

"Memangnya boleh...?"

"Tentu saja boleh!"

"A-arigatou..."

"Ya!"

Kemudian mereka berbicara banyak hal sampai akhirnya bel pulang sekolah.

"Ayo ke GYM, Kurokocchi!" ucap Kise menghampiri Kuroko denga tas sekolahnya bergantung ditangannya. "hmmm...?" Kuroko menggaruk-garuk matanya yang masih tertutup. Sepertinya ia sempat tertidur tadi.

"Uwaaaaaa-" Kise mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kise-kun? Ada apa?"

"K-k-kurokocchi..."

"Ya...?"

"C-celana dalammu..."

"Eh?" Kuroko melihat ke bagian tubuh bawahnya. Ia mendapati roknya tersingkap sehingga celana dalamnya terlihat. "uu-ukh..."

"M-maaf, Kurokocchi... etto... eh?!"

"KISE-KUN NO BAKA!"

_PLAK!_

"Tamparan Kurokocchi sakit sekali-ssu..." ucap Kise-kun memegangi pipi kirinya yang ditampar oleh kuroko.

"..."

"Etto... ano... Kurokocchi...?"

"..."

"Uwaa- sebentar lagi akan dimulai! Kurokocchi, ayo ke GYM sekarang!"

"Eh? Umm..." Kuroko mengiyakan dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Lho, Kurokocchi, kakimu kenapa-ssu?" tanya Kise melihat kaki Kuroko yang diperban.

"Tadi sempat terkilir..."

"Terkilir? Jangan-jangan waktu tabrakan tadi siang, ya? Aduh, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Tadi sudah di obati Akashi-kun."

"... Akashicchi?"

"Un!"

"Hup!" Kise menggendong Kuroko di belakangnya. Membuat wajah kuroko merona. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kakimu masih sakit, kan? Aku akan membawamu ke GYM sekarang," ucap Kise.

"Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Tidak. Meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap tidak memperbolehkanmu berjalan-ssu! Aku masih merasa bersalah-ssu!"

"T-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an-ssu!"

"..."

Akhrnya Kuroko digendong oleh Kise ke GYM. Sesampainya disana, Kise langsung ke ruang ganti, sementara Kuroko menonton dari lantai 2.

**Kuroko POV**

karena ruang ruang kosong didekat lapangan sangat ramai, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menonton dari atas saja. Beberapa menit kemudian para pemain berjalan menuju lapangan. Aku mendengar kalau tim basket sekolah kmi sangat kuat, jadi kupikir tak mungkin mereka kalah. Namun pemikiran seperti itu hancur saat kulihat tim lawan berisikan orang-orang yang tinggi dan besar. Khawatir, aku langsung melihat ke arah tim sekolah kami. Tapi kulihat seluruh pemain di tim SMP kami sangat tenang. Tak merasa tertekan. Bahkan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun terlihat sangat senang. Aku sangat tidak mengerti...

Oh, nggak salah Midorima-kun berkata kalau dia masuk ke klub basket juga. Apa dia ada di sana? Aku mulai mencari teman dekatku itu. dan dia ternyata ikut ke dalam pertandingan. Ia tengah berbicara dengan lelaki jangkung bersurai ungu yang tak kukenal. Melihat lelaki itu, aku jadi agak tenang. Huft-

Lho? bukankah basket dimainkan oleh 5 orng? Kenapa aku hanya melihat 4 orang saja? Aku kembali menelusuri pemain lainnya, dan kudapati Momoi-san sedang berbicara dngan pelatihnya. Hei, bukankah ini klub basket putra? Kenapa Momoi-san... ah, mungkin dia menjadi managernya. Momoi-san kemudian memanggil seseorang di belakangnya. Aku tak bisa melihat orang yang ia panggil karena orang itu tertutupi oleh bayangan. Tapi, mungkin saja orang itu salah seorang pemain. Meski begitu, aku tetap pensaran dengan wajahnya. Dia seperti apa, ya?

Orang yang dipanggil Momoi-san tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, sehingga Momoi-san yang menghampirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Momoi-san kembali ke bangku pemain. Diikuti oleh orang yang tadi- lho? "Akashi...kun?"

Aku tersontak kaget, dan entah kenapa mataku terus mengikutinya. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia ikut klub basket...

Beberapa saat kemudian pertandingan dimulai. Kedua tim berbaris saling berhadapan.

"SMP Teikou vs SMP Seika! Hormat!"

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

Bola basket dilemparkan, dan yang mendapatkan bola adalah SMP kami. Kemudian pertandingan dimulai.

"Kise-kun!"

"Akashi-sama!"

"KYAAA! Aomine-san!"

Dukungan dari para perempuan kian mengencang sehingga aku menutup kupingku. Dari teriakan dan bangku penonton yang penuh, aku berpkir kalau mereka itu cukup terkenal.

"Kyaaa! Shoot Midorima-san tinggi seperti biasanya!"

Eh? Midorima-kun?

Aku menatap Midorima-kun yang telah menembak bola ke ring lawan dari jarak setengah lapangan, dan masuk. Aku jadi ingat waktu dulu aku bermain dengannya di lapangn dekat rumahnya yang cukup sepi, dan shoot-nya benar-benar masuk ke ring dengan sempurna. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa men-shoot dari jarak sejauh itu.

"Uwaaah! Itu Murasakibara-kun! Dia lagi-lagi mem-blok semua serangan di bawah ring!" mendengar ini, aku langsung menoleh ke arah keranjang. Dan benar, si surai ungu yang tinggi itu selalu berhasil mem-block semua serangan. Dia benar benar center yang tangguh!

"Ah, tidak! Akashi-sama!" aku langsung memutar pandanganku ke arah Akashi-kun yang tengah dijaga oleh 2 orang yang tingginya melebehinya. Tidak! Pasti bolanya akan direbut! Tapi kenapa... kenapa dari tadi wajahnya tetap tenang, sih?!

"ukh... AKASHI-KUN! BERJUANGLAH!" teriakku spontan. Aku segera menutup mulutku. Seluruh mta menghadapku, namun sepertinya mereka tak berhasil menemukanku sehingga ucapan seperti "siapa yang berteriak tadi?" mulai bermunculan.

Ukh... kenapa aku harus mmberi dukungan pada orang yang menolakku, sih? Aku ini bodoh sekali...

Kuberkali-kali memukul kepalaku sembari menutup mataku.

_Set set_

Ketika aku kembali membuka mataku, yang kulihat di lapangan adalah 2 orang yang menjaga Akashi-kun tadi telah terjatuh dilantai, dan Akashi-kun melewati mereka begitu saja. Hei, apa aku berhalusinasi? Bagaimana dia dapat menumbangkan 2 orang itu?

Kini ada seorang lagi yang menjaga Akashi-kun. Namun yang kulihat, Akashi-kun menghela napas, dan melakukan drible cepat sehingga orang yang menjaganya jatuh, dan kemudian ia men-shoot bola ke ring yang jaraknya 2 meter di depannya.

"a... apa itu tadi?!" gumamku pelan, tidak percaya.

"Ankle break," ucap seseorang di sampingku.

"Eh?" aku menoleh, dan mendapati lelaki bersurai hitam tengah berdiri di sampingku. "Anata wa...?"

"Nijimura. Nijimura Shuuzo. Aku mantan kapten tim basket ini."

"Oh... Nijimura-san...? kenapa ada di sini? Kau tidak menonton dari bangku pemain?"

"Tidak mungkin. aku sudah SMA, dan aku kemari hanya ingin menonton, kok~"

"Tidak menyapa junior-junior-mu?"

"Tidak. aku sudah tidak diperlukan. Toh, mereka punya kapten yang hebat."

"Sou desu ka...?"

"Ya... Akashi selalu bisa diandalkan, tidak seperti diriku yang dulu."

"eh...?Akashi-kun jadi kapten?"

"Iya. Kau kenal Akashi?"

"E-eh.. begitulah.."

"Kamu pacar Akashi, ya...?"

Aku spontan membenturkan kepalaku di tembok terdekat.

"...? Bukan, ya?"

"Bu- eh, iya, aku pacarnya," ucapanku terputus saat ingin berkata 'bukan', namun aku mengingat kalau statusku dan Akashi-kun sekarang adalah pacaran 'bohongan'.

"Hmm.. begitu, ya..." ucapnya memandang pertandingan dengan wajah sedih. "Ano... Nijimura-san...?"

"Waduh! Gawat, aku harus segera balik ke sekolah! Sampai jumpa!" kemudian Nijimura-san berlari melewatiku dan pergi ke luar sekolah.

"Teikou menang dengan poin 97 – 85! Hormat!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Jam 8 malam, GYM.

Tempat ini terasa sangat sepi... wajar, sih... soalnya sudah terlalu malam untuk latihan...

Pikir Kuroko mendekatkan sebuah kunci ke pintu GYM, namun sebelum ia memasukkan kunci, ia mendengar decitan sepatu di lantai dan suara bola yang dipantulkan. Pintunya juga tidak dikunci. Apa masih ada orang, ya? Pikir Kuroko sembari membuka pintu. Ia mendapati Kise tengah berlatih basket sendirian.

"Ano... tidak pulang?" ucap Kuroko menghampirinya, dan membuat Kise kaget.

"A-aah... etto... itu... sebenarnya aku punya hutang pada Akashicchi..."

"Pada Akashi-kun?"

"Ya..."

**flashback**

_Pertandingan telah selesai, murid-murid klub basket berhamburan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dan sementara itu, di ruang ganti klub basket, berdirilah seorang Kise Ryota sedang berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Kise menelan ludah sembari berkeringat dingin. Ya dia ketakutan._

"_50x lipat~" ucap Akashi tersenyum iblis, tak peduli dengan keadaan Kise yang kini matanya telah muncul butiran air mata._

"_TIDAAAAAAAAK~!"_

**Flashback off**

"Begitulah... Kurokocchi sendiri? Tidak pulang?" ucap Kise sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eeeh... aku ketinggalan barang..."

"Barang apa? Perlu kubantu?"

"T-tidak perlu! Kise-kun berlatih saja dulu. Da-" Kuroko berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dua, namun tiba-tiba ia didekap oleh Kise dari belakang. "Anu... Kise-kun...?" ucap Kuroko mendongakkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah Kise. Namun sepertiny kau harus menyesali perbuatanmu, Kuroko. Karena yang Kuroko lihat adalah Kise tengah menutupi wajah yang memerahnya dengan tangan kanannya sehingga membuat Kuroko kembali menundukkan wajahnya sembari bergumam 'maaf'.

"Ano... Kurokocchi..."

"Y-ya?"

"Tolong lupakan kejadian yang tadi... maksudku... wajaku..."

"Baiklah... jadi, sekarang kau tidak kembali berlatih saja?" ucap Kuroko melepas tubuhnya dari dekapan Kise.

"Eh? Latihnku sudah selesai-ssu... tepat saat kau masuk."

"Eh...?"

"Jadi... aku akan membantumu mencari barangmu yang tertinggal-ssu..!"

"Errr... boleh..." dan merekapun naik ke lantai 2.

"Barang apa yang kau tinggalkan?" tanya Kise menelusuri koridor lantai 2 GYM.

"Eeeh... sebuah jimat..."

"Jimat?"

"Ya... ah! Itu dia! Untung saja ketemu! Kalau tidak, bagaimana ulangan MTK-ku besok..." Kuroko mengambil jimat berwarna biru-hijau yang ada di lantai.

"MTK? Semanjur itukah jimatnya-ssu?"

"Iya, jimat ini Midorima-kun buatkan untukku, dan sangat manjur sekali!"

"Midorimacchi? Kau kenal dengannya, Kurokocchi?"

"Eh... iya... dulu aku tinggal serumah dengannya..."

"B-begitu, ya... ngomong-ngomong soal jimat aku juga dapat jimat darinya, dan sangat manjur sekali saat ulangan~"

"Kau tidak memasukkan contekan di dalam jimatnya agar kau bisa nyontek waktu ulangan, kan?"

"Kok tahu?!"

"Serius?!"

"Gitu, deh... ngomong-ngomong, kenapa jimatnya bisa jatuh-ssu?"

"Eh? Kurasa jatuh waktu nonton pertandingan tadi bersama Nijimura-senpai..." Kise mendelik.

"Nijimuracchi? kau bertemu dengnnya?" tanya Kise kepada Kuroko dengan wajah serius.

"Eh? Iya... aku hbertemu dengannya waktu menonton pertandingan tadi..."

"Nijimuracchi menonton pertandingan tadi? Kau bohong..." Kise memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia..."

"...?"

"Telah berhenti bermain basket semenjak kelas 9."

"Eh? Bukankah dia itu mantan kapten kalian? Kenapa...?" Kuroko mendekati Kise, dan melihat wajah Kise yang terlihat sedih. Membuatnya tidak berniat untuk menanyakannya lagi. "M-maaf..." hening sejenak. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, sampai seorang guru datang untuk menutup GYM. "Woy! Kalian berdua! Cepat pulang! ini sudah jam setengah 9, lho!"

"Eh? Ha'i!"

Kuroko beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. "Kuantarkan pulang, ya... hari sudah gelap..." ujar Kise, masih dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih. Melihat ini, Kuroko tak bisa menolak, karena kalau ia menolak, Kise pasti akan tambah bersedih.

.

.

.

**Kuroko POV**

Aku sama sekali tak bisa menatap Kise-kun. Karena aku tak mau melihat wajah sedihnya lagi... apa lagi yang membuatnya bersedih adalah aku... yang bertanya tentang Nijimura-senpai...

Batinku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Ano... rumahmu dekat disini, ya?"

"Eh... iya... sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah –tumpangan- ku."

"... Ngg..."

"Ada apa?"

"Nggak... rasanya aku pernah mengenali jalan ini-ssu..." ucapnya.

Kamipun berhenti di dpan gerbang ber-plat nama 'Akashi'. "Lho? ini, kan rumahnya Akashicchi..."

"? Iya. Kau tidak diberitahu Akashi-kun kalau aku tinggal di rumahnya?"

"Eh? EEEEEEEH?! Dia tidak memberitahuku-ssu!"

"... kalau begitu, jaa... mata ne.." ucapku membalikkan badanku dan membuka gerbang, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Maid-maid dan butler-butler di sana menyambutku dengan sopan, tak lupa kutundukkan badan tanda 'terima kasih' ke merka. Aku berganti sepatu, dan beranjak ke lantai 3, dimana kamarku berada. Masih dengan menundukkan wajahku, aku berjalan melalui koridor, dan kudengar lantunan biola dari sebelah kamarku. Oh, iya. Biasanya jam segini Akashi-kun main biola di ruang musik...

Aku bersandar pada pintu ruang musik untuk mendengar lantunan biola lebih jelas.

_Cklek BRAAAK_

Sialnya, pintu itu terbuka saat aku bersandar sehingga aku terjatuh di lantai. "Ittai.." gumamku pelan sembari berusaha untuk berdiri. "Lagi-lagi kau... ada apa?" ujar Akashi, masih dengan tangan kananya menempel di gagang pintu.

"Nggak... aku hanya mau mendengarkan kau bermain biola..."

"ooh, begitu... kalau begitu, dengarkan saja dari kamarmu. Jangan di depan pintu," ucapnya membalikkan badannya.

"A-ano.."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Nijimura-senpai berhenti bermain basket?" disini, aku melihat Akashi terbelalak kaget. Ia membalikkan badannya kembali. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Eh... aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi.."

"Oooh... titipkan ucapan maafku padanya bila kau bertemu dengannya," "Tung-" kemudian ia menutup pintu kembali. Tak membiarkan aku bertanya.

Aku tak mengerti... apa yang terjadi anatara Kise-kun, Nijimura-senpai, dan Akashi-kun?

**~TBC~**

**Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 4 update juga~! Hyahoooo~!**

**Oh, maaf kalau Akashinya nggak terlalu keliatan disini... terus maaf juga bagi karakter2 yang nggak ada dialognya disini... **

**Nijimura : entah kenapa gue ngerasa kalau peran gue disini Cuma jadi pemanas Kise dan Akashi...**

**Kiseka : Gomen~ toh dengan ini jadi lebih seru~**

**Aomine : nggak seru... ceritanya terlalu terbelit-belit... lagi pula kapan adanya aokuro di ic ini? Perasaan gak ada sama sekali...**

**Midorima : tumben otak kamu **_**ngeh **_**, Aomine...**

**Kiseka : teheeee~ soal AoKuro, nanti Kiseka masukin kapan-kapan...**

**Akashi : terus pairingnya diganti gitu?**

**Kiseka : nggak, kok! Fic ini tetep AkaKuro! Serius!**

**Kise : kisekacchi PHP terus nih! -3-**

**Kiseka : elah! Ya udah, ya, Kise! Kiseka bikin kamu mati di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Kise : HAA? JANGAN GITU DONG TAT**

**Kiseka : bercanda doang, kok...**

**Murasakibara : terus guenya ngilang gitu?**

**Kiseka : hahahaaaa... nggak tau...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Translate logat jepangnya~**

**Arigatou : terima kasih**

**Sou desu ka : begitu, ya?**

**Jaa, mata ne : dah, sampai jumpa besok**

**Kayaknya Cuma segitu.. atau ada yang kelewat? Ya sudahlah~ #WOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Kyaaa! Shoot Midorima-san tinggi seperti biasanya!"

.

.

.

"Tidak kusngka, ternyata kau cukup terkenal juga, Midorima-kun..." ujar Kuroko meminum vanila milkshake-nya.

"Kuroko... aku juga punya hati, lho..."

.

.

.

Selanjutnya!

Kise dan Akashi telihat canggung bila berhubungan dengan Nijimura! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"Tolong jangan sebut namanya didepanku."

"Kau tak perlu cemas-ssu!"

Midorima menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu!

"Dulu sewaktu Nijimura-san masih menjadi kapten kami..."

"Kurasa Akashi dan Kise yang paling merasa bersalah disini-nodayo..."

Eeeeeh- tunggu, kenapa Kise mengajak Kuroko kencan?!

"Kurokocchi! Temani aku ke taman bermain besok, ya!"

"Tetsuna, kau milikku di sekolah. Ingat itu."

"Ha'i..."


End file.
